


Best Judge

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: lostsquee, Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guilty man makes the best judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Judge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haldoor).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

_Snap._ That’s the sound of a neck  
breaking between his feet –  
fragile, like a chicken’s neck;  
human lives  
our bones  
are almost as brittle. That’s the sound  
of a little crack, a tear on his conscience  
he chooses to ignore.  
He’s done it before: held a bleeding drill, shoved  
bamboo shoots into flesh under fingernails.  
It’s not the same, no shame now to shatter him.  
Killing is barely easier for a soldier,  
but death is close and he knows  
the other was another like him.  
A guilty man makes the best judge  
in this life, if not in the next.


End file.
